Learn to Love
by collectingheartsx
Summary: Clare is feeling useless, and alone when her parent's love is falling apart. Who is going to help her when she needs it the most? Perhaps a green eyed beauty.


**Disclaimer; I do not own Degrassi.**

Pain.

Four letters, but so many feelings.

I've never felt so alone in my entire life, like nobody understood me. I needed somebody to want me. Depressed seemed like the emotion I ever felt as I sat alone

in my room. I stared down at my bed sheets, eye's memorizing the floral pattern on my bed sheets. I instantly thought about _Darcy. _It was before my life started crumbling apart. I remember I

chose this comforter, Darcy snickered. She thought it was the ugliest thing she's ever seen in her life. Of course she said that, as she wore a black skirt that reached an inch off her butt that

hugged her curves. My mom yelled at her for making fun of me, trying to keep one of her daughters sane. She wanted me to be what Darcy wasn't. I stared at the pastel purple flowers, and then

there was one. The pink stood out like a thumb. Bright, and colorful in the center. I knew I was different. I was smart, quiet, and definitely different. I wore a uniform to my freshman year of high

school everyday even when I didn't have to. People didn't like that I was a goody goody, they made fun of me. I was the _saint_, I was one of the only girls at Degrassi who gave a damn about my

virginity, I still do. Then I met KC. He made me feel so important, so alive. He told me he loved me, and I loved him. When Darcy went off to Kenya, and my parents began fighting, He was there

for me. He would hug me, and kiss me when I was down. I almost forgot about all my problems in life. Then he broke up with me. He came to my door, and told me it wasn't working out. He was

attracted to Jenna Middleton, had sex with her, and just like that, he was done with me. I pretended not to care, but for months I came home and cried. I didn't cry because he liked Jenna more

than he liked me, I cried because I fell for it. I was never going to let myself fall for another human being ever.

"Mom, I'm going to go to the Dot" I muttered, my fingers lacing the doorknob.

"Okay, honey, Don't be too late." A monotone voice escaped from my mother. I sighed, Leaving on my bike.

Every night I did the same thing. Find a booth, and have hot chocolate. Sometimes, I read a book, or I wrote some fan fiction. Although like today, I felt alone. It pinged at the bottom of my

stomach, the unsettling empty feeling occurring. I was never really sure what I did to deserve this, But then again, nobody did. I pretended like nothing was wrong at home.

I waved to Peter, who was behind the counter washing dishes. Peter, My sister's ex boyfriend. He smiled, and waved back.

I looked back down at my hands, I smiled at the purity ring on my finger. The one thing that wasn't going away for a while. I never felt ashamed that I haven't done it yet.

"I'll have a coffee, please" A musky, voice spoke. I looked up, My eyes found a guy, maybe a year older sitting at the counter. He was quite intriguing, I wish he'd look at me. I quickly remembered

that boys wasn't my thing anymore, and made my way.

Bike rides home were always enjoyable, It was the one thing that didn't change all the time. The beautiful, scenery always remained the same. My thoughts were interrupted when I was pushed

down to the ground. I closed my eyes for the worse. I opened them to find myself face to face to the front of a car. I felt my heart beat fasten, ready to have a panic attack. I looked down at my

knee, lines skidding across the surface, blood oozing out. As much as it stung, it felt good. Even more so, Tears sprung out of my eyes, as I was scared to death. I heard a door slam, a tall boy, with

a small frame ushered towards me.

He grabbed my bike, and moved it to the sidewalk, then leaned down towards me. I noticed his attire, the same as the guy in The Dot. I always knew all boys wanted to hurt me. "Are you alright?"

He asked me.

"Fine" I said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, I didn't even see you." He spoke, with a hint of bitterness.

"Well, Maybe you should look every now and then." I snapped.

"Same to you." He reached down to help me, But I quickly stumbled to get up by myself. I finally looked up at him.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"N-No." I stuttered, staring into his hazel eyes.

"Well, do you need a ride home?"

I shook my head, hastily. " I can walk by myself." I spat, grabbing my bike, trudging it along since the tire was flat.

Pain.

Four letters.

Not just because I just got pushed to the ground by a Hearse, But because of the beautiful boy that came out of it.

Damn boys.


End file.
